Josh Klein-Davies
Josh Klein-Davies joined Rovers in the summer of 2007, after being released by Bristol City. Josh grew up in St Pauls and was an academy player at Ashton Gate, before being promoted to the first-team squad for the 2006-07 season, but failed to make a single appearance for the club before being released. During his period at Rovers he had loan spells at Yate Town, Luton Town, Newport County, Lewes and Bath City. His first loan period was at Yate, and during his second month there he was recalled by Rovers, and went straight into the 16-man squad for the game against Carlisle United the next day. He made his debut for Rovers coming on as an 83rd-minute substitute for Andy Williams. His first start for Bristol Rovers came on 22 March 2008 in a 3-2 defeat to Huddersfield Town at the Memorial Stadium. Josh scored the opening goal of this game, his first and only goal for the Rovers first team. He has played age-group football for Wales at Under-17 and Under-19 level, and was named in the Welsh squad for the Milk Cup competition in Northern Ireland. He didn't feature against Chile but played the full 90 minutes against the USA, falling to a 4-0 defeat. He again played the full 90 minutes in the 3rd/6th place play-off against Israel but again couldn't prevent defeat, his side losing 2-0 this time. In his last appearance for Rovers before traveling to Ulster he scored four goals in a pre-season game against Malmö Anadolu BI. He was capped six times for the Welsh under-17s, scoring once, and five times for the under-19s. His time at the Memorial Stadium came to an end on 29 April 2009, when he was told that he had been released by the club, and was free to find employment elsewhere. Career Bristol City Josh was promoted to the Bristol City first team squad at the start of the 2006-07 season, but failed to make it on to the pitch at any point that year, and was released by the club in the summer of 2007. Bristol Rovers After being released by City, Josh was signed by Director of Football Lennie Lawrence to play for Rovers in 2007-08. He was loaned out to Yate before making his Rovers debut, and went on to make 10 appearances for the Pirates that season, scoring once. The next campaign saw Josh being loaned out four more times, before finally being released on 29 April 2009. Yate Town He joined Yate Town for an initial one-month loan spell, which was later extended for a second month, in order to gain some first-team experience. Josh's second month at Yate was cut short when he was recalled to the Memorial Stadium on 28 December, and was included in the Rovers matchday squad the following day. In all he played eight league games for Yate, scoring five goals. Luton Town On August 8th 2008, Klein-Davies joined Luton Town on a month long loan, Luton having the option to extend it to a full season if they wished. Josh made just one appearance for the Hatters before being sent back to Bristol before the expiry of the initial month, manager Mick Harford stating that Josh wasn't what he was looking for. Newport County Josh was sent out on the third loan spell of his career on 28 November 2008, when he joined Newport County for an initial one-month period. Despite only being a Conference South club, Josh struggled for opportunities in the first team, and only made two league appearances. As the deal progressed, it became clear that the loan wasn't going to be extended and one of his former clubs, Yate Town, began to compete with Mangotsfield United in a race to secure his services. Neither of them were successful however, and he joined Lewes on expiry of the deal. Lewes ]] Josh joined Lewes on New Year's Day 2009 on loan, following in the footsteps of Sean Rigg, who had spent a month at the club at the beginning of the 2008-09 season. He played five games for the Sussex side without scoring, and was sent off for a second bookable offense during his second game, a 3–0 defeat at the hands of Stevenage Borough. On expiry of the initial loan deal, Lewes manager Kevin Keehan took Josh back for a second one-month spell. Towards the end of his second month, Josh suffered an injury, and the Lewes management decided not to sign him for a third month. Bath City His fourth loan move of the 2008-09 season came with Bath City, who he joined in time for their 14 March fixture against Havant & Waterlooville, making his debut for the Romans as a 55th-minute substitute in that game. He went on to make six substitute appearances without scoring, before returning to Bristol. Non-league career After spending the summer on trial with Weymouth, josh turned out for Weston-super-Mare at the start of the 2009–10 season. After playing just four games (one start and three substitute appearances) without scoring he returned to the Dorset club on 31 August 2009, just 48 hours after playing against them in the Conference South. The move proved to be a short-term one though and Josh returned to Weston in October 2009. Josh spent the 2010 pre-season training with Conference side Forest Green Rovers but after failing to earn a contract he signed to play for Brislington, before in October returning for a brief third stint with Weston-super-Mare. After playing just two games for the Somerset side he moved to Southern League side Almondsbury Town in November, where he played alongside a number of former Rovers youth team players including Adam Mahdi, Joe White and Ben Willshire. During this time he also played Sunday league football for Hanham Sunday, turning out alongside Neikell Plummer in the Sunday League Cup. In January he joined Hastings United on a month-long loan deal in an effort to earn a permanent contract with the Sussex side, but he was back in the Almonds' squad a fortnight later after playing just a single league game and one league cup game for The Arrows. He suffered a dislocated shoulder in April, and after Almondsbury's first team was dissolved due to having to leave their home ground he brought the 2010–11 season full circle by turning out again for Brislington, the club where he had started the campaign. The 2011–12 season saw Josh spending time with Shepton Mallet and Clevedon Town before moving to Mangotsfield United during the 2012 off-season, but by February 2013 he had moved on loan to Odd Down. Career stats Record against Rovers Josh has never played a competitive game against Bristol Rovers. Category:Players Category:Bristol City Category:Yate Town Category:Luton Town Category:Newport County Category:Lewes Category:Bath City Category:Forwards Category:6 July Category:Players born in 1989 Category:Players who joined in 2007 Category:Weston-super-Mare Category:Weymouth Category:Brislington Category:Almondsbury Town Category:Hanham Sunday Category:Hastings United Category:Shepton Mallet Category:Mangotsfield United Category:Clevedon Town Category:Odd Down